hackers in love part1
by blackcatchichi
Summary: two people use to being alone fall for each other .


Ritsu Onodera

Name : Ritsu

Age: 16 (2nd year in senior high school)

Eye color: green

Hair color: brown

Position : uke

Job (part-time) : hacker "Blue Sapphiere"

Ritsu, known as "Blue Sapphiere"in hacker world, is the most wanted hacker in the world. He's called like that since he has stolen so many data from many organization in the world. That's why so many country look for him either to be punished or recruited as their hacker but eventhough Ritsu knows that he's wanted criminal he doesn't really care because he believes in his ability and sure that noone can find him. That day he attends his school as usual when suddenly a black bmw car stops near him.

(I need a literate around 3 lines i'm fine with however you want this story to continue and thanks for reading and giving a like everyone)

Ritsu Onodera

He bows to you."Mo-morning sir" It's clear that he's mistaken you as school's director. After that he walks slowly behind you for a while then turn right and enter a class named 2-2

Kira

"Good morning class. I am your new temporary teacher Kira." Smiles "now can someone tell me where you are left off?"

Ritsu Onodera

"Haah" he looks at you from his seat which is in the back near the door. He whispers slowly to himself "a teacher? I thought he is the school's owner or director or ceo" he sighes then takes his bag under his chair and takes out a book and a pencil

Kira

Looks down at the class chart. "Hmmm? Ritsu? Maybe you can tell me where the class id left off."

Ritsu Onodera

"W-what?" He screams out loud and makes everyone laughes at him. He stands slowly then rubs the back of his head "i don't know sir but if i remembered correctly most of the lesson are in chapter 8"

Kira

"Well ok. Let's see I'll start from the beginning of chapter 8." Gets called out of class. "Well I'll be back just do a self study" i come back class is just about everyone moved on i noticed you left you bag i slide a note.

It says (i know you are the world's greatest hacker i need you help) i left my email. I'll email you the information.

Ritsu Onodera

After a while he back to his class and realizes that my bag has gone "oh shoot where's it" he looks around his seat then to others but. can't find it "oh what a good day i got laughed by everyone then forgot my bag and now it's gone too" he walks back to his seat and realizes that there is a note left there. He takes it and reads it

Kira

I send a email but you don't know by whom. Email: I am also a hacker but I'm not great i need to collect information from American government a professor is creating unforgivable experiments. But the U.S. government is covering it up. I want to put it to a stop but stealing and expose the crime. Will you help?

Ritsu Onodera

"Oh shoot another job?" He yells slowly takes his phone on his pocket since it suddenly vibrated then reads it "who's this? Hmmm" he doesn't know that You're hiding behind the door and looks at him carefully "american government hm? It's not even sound interesting" he sighes then replies it with i'll think about it according to my payment. Blue Sapphiere

Kira

Email: your payment will be all your information of you in the system will be permanently deleted. And life time supply in money. You will never be broke again in your life."

Ritsu Onodera

He smiles more like a smirk actually then replies it with sure it's easy, give me your mail i'll send it to you as soon as possible. He puts back his phone on his pocket and starts to read the note (can you tell me what's on the note?)

Kira

Ritsu Onodera

He frozes when he reads that note. Somehow his hand feels numb and the note escapes from his had and falls to floor. He put his kneel down and whispers to himself "h-how could someone k-knows about me? I have erased everything and not left information for them to track me yet someone manages to find me..."

Kira

I walk in "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading home."

Ritsu Onodera

He stands up fast and immadiately puts that note on his back pocket. He looks down while hoping that you Don't know how angry He is "o-oh ye-yes sir so-sorry I'm looking for my bag it's gone"

Kira

"O, well you should get home. Before it gets late." Walk over to my desk grabs my bad and then walks out. "Maybe I'll take you home, but I'm stopping for a smoke."

Ritsu Onodera

"B-but my bag has gone sir i need it my key is there without it i can't enter my apartment". He rubs the back of his head while still looking down "ca-can you help me to find it sir?"

Kira

"It's gonna get late just come to my place I'll help you look tomorrow. I need to set up my new computer."

Ritsu Onodera

"O-oh i-is it fine sensei?" In his mind he yells about many things especially since he can't work and finishes that easy job from unknown person who said that he/she'll give him enough money for his life. He even cursed the one who takes his bags and swears to hit them for taking it in such important times

Kira

"Yeah, i can use a youngster to help me set my computer." Starts walking "you coming?"

Ritsu Onodera

"Youngster? O-oh Ye-yes" he sighes then follows you from back. Slowly he puts his right hand on his pocket and typing to that unknown person that he'll send it tomorrow since he got important meeting on his job which is fake

Kira

Gets to the parking lot unlocks door "get in. Put on your seat belt." Starts the car. Goes up three lights and stops at the nearest vendor for smokes. Then get to my apartment after stopping.

Ritsu Onodera

He sighes and follows your order until arrives at you apartment. His eyes widen and so on his mouth when he looks to your apartment. It's so big and looks so expensive. He rolls his eyes to you slowly and thinks about why he chooses to Be a teacher if he is so rich

Kira

"You coming stop staring." Steps out the car.

Ritsu Onodera

"O-oh Ye-yes sensei" he opens the door and steps out from your car. Something slips on his mind about his teacher and the possibiliity that his teacher is an agent that sent to hunt him

Kira

"Are you hungry? I'll cook something. The box with my computer over by the closet when we get to the top floor."

Ritsu Onodera

"O-oh yes thanks sensei should i help You with that computer? It looks so cool"

Kira

"Yeah, sure it's that new 3000 super computer. Satellite connections. I'm hooking it up to the tv." Pointing at what looks like a wall. Until i turn it on as and AKB0048 was on.

Ritsu Onodera

"O-oh õk alright take your time sensei i'll set it up" he smiles. In his mind he plans to use your computer while you're cooking to hack that information that he needs to steal as fast he can

Kira

"Alright, I'll take a shower and then get started." Lights a cigarette walks to the bedroom. Before closing the door. "O, stay out of my room."

Ritsu Onodera

"O-oh Yes" he smiles then when you close the door. He starts to work fast. It takes less than a minute For him to set the computer then 5 more minutes to steal that data and then send it to that email. After that he erases all his traces while smiling. He doesn't know that you CCTV around him and watches him carefully from the bathroom. After that he deletes everything and starts to work like a normal high school student with your computer. He stops for a while then sent an email to that unknown person. He types done and i wait your payment or i'll hunt you

Kira

Email sent says "good job, i watches how quick you did your work. Check your account in 30secs of there is enough information. Ritsu."

Ritsu Onodera

He frozes with that email. Shoot, who is he now he even knows my name h-how could. He takes a deep breath then open his account which is said 'behind you' "eh? W-what" suddenly his mouth is covered with a handkerchief. He struggles a little but after a while he faints already

Kira

You wake up handcuff to my bed in my room. Which is full of even more advanced computers. "You may not how this but I'm the person who stole your bad. It's sitting on my bed. Thank you for the information. The computer i had you use monitored your work. You may have thought you deleted your traces you have from the one you stole from, but not me. I'm from an organization that takes down dirty work in all governments. I will like you to join us. Only one condition your life well be erased from the world. Don't believe me I'll let you use your phone to ask a classmate do they remember a new teacher." Uncuffs you from the bed and throws your phone to you. "Food is on the table over there by the window." Locks the door behind me.

Ritsu Onodera

He glares at you but then he closes his eyes and smiles. "Alright it seems that. I got careless since i'm in hurry And congratulation sensei you beat me this time oh i should call you mr agent. I know your organization since i have attacked it twice last year but i don't want to be a government's dog you know. They stink and worse than a slut"

Kira

"We don't work for a government. I'm also not an agent. But one of your classmates is an agent smart guy. I also already know you hacked us. How do you think i found you. We need someone off your skill. We are trying to recruit younger our organization. I'm their computer expert. I let you get it out system to take fake files. I may be old but i have done your tricks before. Plus be nice to have a cute guy like you under my wing."

Ritsu Onodera

He pouts "don't compare me with you mr fake agent. You're only give me less then 10 minutes and you even make me do it from a raw Computer like that. If you let me use my own computer i won't even need 30 seconds" he takes a deep breath then sits down

Kira

"It wasn't a raw computer it's my own home made computer. I needed to test your skills. How fast you can build a computer than hack, plus clean up after yourself. You be perfect for our team. Join and you would never have to worry about being hunted by agents. As i watched you build and hack the computer i already sent the life time supplies of money to your account. Plus bonus with joining you get to use computers that is way more advance than anything you ever seen. So advance they are hundreds of years before their time. Like them the computer on my arm. Which is how i was able to message you so quickly. Hollow gram screen looks just like a regular wrist band. Dna activated so no matter who touches it even kin will not be able to use it off find out it's a computer."

Ritsu Onodera

He pouts while blushing. As a hacker he really loves computer so your words really hits his weakness point. He wants to see and gives it a try but he tries to hide it from your face by looking to other side and closing his eyes. "Still i work for myself not for anyone you know. You can take back your money if you want but i don't want to be bound in contract or something like that and i still love to slack around so don't take my freedom like that by erasing my existence i have family you know even though they don't care about me"

Kira

"Ok, but i won't take the money. You done your part of the deal. You can sleep on the bed. You can leave in the morning with your bag."smiles walks away grabs a beer sits on the patio in boxers while smoking looking up at the stars.

Thinks to self "he reminds me of someone that was just as stubborn." Pulls out a wallet and a picture of previous love who doesn't remember me

Ritsu Onodera

"Hah?" He sighes then takes the tray Where you put his dinner "i thought you won't give up so easily yet you do it hm? You'll. Never achieve anything by Being a good person you Know that's why all government built a dog organization to do bad things and the one that they can erase in a night"

Kira

"You think so do you?" Smiles "I don't give up. I just went force you into something you don't want to. Our job is to do good for the ones who can't do it on their own. Plus like i was just thinking you remind me of someone i use to know. Stubborn but very smart. I chose this path that didn't I didn't force and they are happy with no memory of being asked the same opportunity as you. I took it." Takes a drink of my beer. "You can sit and eat out here if you like weather is nice.

Ritsu Onodera

"Well i guess i need to give you 50 points for that answer sensei" he takes the rice bowl and start eating "you know if i'm you i'll do everything to make the person that i choose be with me no matter how"

Kira

"I could of done that made him join, but if he didn't want to join with me I could make him unhappy. So i joined since he won't remember me No matter how many times i walk by and ask for the time. I see he's happy. Besides if i didn't see you truly joining your memory would off been taken right after i knocked you out and gotten information. A logical explanation would be given to you about the money."

Ritsu Onodera

He turns his back to you while taking a beef and puts it on his mouth "Let me tell you one things" he said while chewing the beef that you give to him "you have to be greedy to make everything in this world within our hand and even you erase my memory it's no use i'm still a hacker and soon i'll face you again" he stops and chuckles "at that time you'll hesinate and i'm not because i don't know who you are "

Kira

Smiles then takes another drink "I won't hesitate. I never do. If it were to happen you'll end up like the last person." Finishes beer gets up grabs another.

Comes back "besides off you weren't interested you wouldn't have came out here to still talk about it. Unless it's not the job your interested in."winks and smiles

Ritsu Onodera

"Really? And stop drinking too much you have to drive me back home you know." Slowly he takes out his phone and types something.

Kira

"I don't have to drive anywhere i have another location tomorrow. You can take one of my 20motorcycles."

Ritsu Onodera

"Oh i don't need it" he smirks while looking at his. 'Special' phone then stands and turns to you "do you know why People called me blue sapphiere?" Suddenly the light is off. All of your computer shows a picture of blue sapphiere. Ritsu takes that chance and runs fast out from Your apartment's room. He has cut all electricity in entire town. All your neighbour starts to Panic since suddenly a news appeared on tv and says a meteor will hit the town in a minute. Of course everything is happened because of Ritsu

Kira

Thinks to self. "The kid is smart." Drinks more of the beer. Touches watch and only turns on lights in own apartment and has every tv in town playing the hare hare yukai with a lable at bottom of video announcing that it was a joke and laughs.

Ritsu Onodera

He looks to a big tv in lobby "Oh shit how fast" he smiles then mixes with the crowds then runs out and looks to your window where you sit before "h-he has gone? Is he chasing me?" He gulps then runs to a big street to call a taxi. At first he feels so glad then he looks at back. He realizes that a black BMW is chasing him "oh shoot"

Kira

My bmw rolls right past you i step out. And say "you forgot your bag you need your key to your apartment." Gets back in the car rolls down the window. "Here's a card it may seem blank but your smart you'll figure it out. When ever you are ready to join." Rolls up windows and rides off.

Ritsu Onodera

"Oh thanks". He takes a look at the black card then rips it. Inside the card there is white chip there. He pouts "cheap stupid trick" he takes the chip and puts in on his pocket. After a while he arrives at his apartment. He pays the driver and add some tips then steps outside and walks slowly to his apartment. Where he lives alone. Right after he enters his apartment a red light quickly scans him then all lamp and computer are turns on and a voice comes from his computer "welcome home master" ritsu sighes then goes to his room and puts the chip on his cpu then commands his computer "break it and see what's inside sapphiere"

Kira

"I wouldn't break that chip off i were you." Sitting on your couch drinking a beer. "It's your invitation." I touch my watch and appear behind you. "Got to love technology let's see how long you can live with out it. Test how smart you really are." And i vanish. (Just a hologram.) All your power went out. And computer shut down.

Ritsu Onodera

He isn't moving when you came and just smile "well-well what a trouble"after a Minute His electriicity has back "sapphiere you know what i mean right?" It takes less than 3 minutes for him to break through all exam or so it seems for him until it left with a map and an invitation "oh just as he says hmm?" He sighes "go sleep sapphiere make sure you have copied it õk? (Sorry i lost signal ╥﹏╥)

Saturday

Kira

Morning rolls around. I'm on my computer in a caffee drinking tea. Just reading the files you have recovered for me. I notice that pieces of the file is in another code and annoyed. Noticing there may be another hacker 1q

Protecting the professors work

Saturday

Ritsu Onodera

In the next morning Ritsu goes to school as usual. His old home teacher is back and noone asked about the new teacher as expected. Nothing special is happened that day so he just goes straight home passed a cafe then decides to enter it. He orders a chocolate milk shake and a choco lava cake then sits near the window

Kira

I see you sitting at the window. Call the waitress over to me. Point at you tell her you would like the special. She walks over and says here's your special. Sits a button remote in front of you. And leaves a note push the button behind a curtain in the back of the cafe.

Ritsu Onodera

He looks confuse then looks to the waitress "I don't need it and i never order it you might make a mistake waitress" he pouts since the waitress ignores him completely and left. He takes his bag and takes out his ipad. He turns it on and takes over the suiverillance's cctv of that cafe less then 10 seconds. When you look it carefully he realizes that you're there to "shoot he is here?!"

Kira

Noticing you looking at the surveillance. I sent a message. "Yes, i am here. Just go push the button. If you truly want me to give up. Step behind the curtain."

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu looks at his phone and read that message "whatever" he pushes the button with full confidence. After a while a door is appeared from the wall. it requires passcode to open it. "Again?" He sighes then takes out a lan wire and connects the door with his ipad and works fast

Kira

Once you open the door you step in. It's an elevator. The elevator falls really fast. There are no numbers to show how far you are falling. The the elevator comes to a completely rough stop. Door opens and I'm standing right there with my tea. And behind me is a room full off organization workers and a giant super computer who is connected to my watch. And i say "took you long enough meet Chris my computer."

Ritsu Onodera

He feels pissed when he looks at you. He is pouting for a while then he pushes out his tongue to you then looks to chris "what a pervert you choose a girl as your computer's avatar hm?" He looks at all the worker "there is noone near good for you hmm? What a sad organization"

Kira

"Yes, a girl Avatar is less distracting for me when i work. Plus i watch your mouth about the organization workers." Lights a smoke and from the shadows someone shoots at you to make you jump and laughs. While watching you shake. "First rule don't bad mouth anyone. You never know who is listening." Another d worker throws for crackers than turns into tiny robotic bugs to crawl up your legs. Making you do a dance. I chuckle

Ritsu Onodera

"Oh shit" he runs fast while doing something with his ipad. After a while the electricity is Off. He sneaks behind you and pushes you down while sapphiere success enters your computer and meet Chris

Kira

"I wouldn't hack Chris if i were you. She is very violent towards other hardware. And my bad when you pushed me i hit the light switch." Chris then over loads you ipad to burn your hand. You drop it. And Chris then appears in hologram and she is pissed and says. "If you ever try and hack me again. I won't just burn Blue i will delete him from existence permanently. YOU GOT THAT PUNK. I don't understand why sir is even interested in you." Then she disappears. I say "Don't worry lets just say she only gave your computer a fever he'll be fine. I like you if you join i can teach you how to be 100s of steps ahead of anyone. Follow me to your working area. You get great tech, but one catch you have to create it your self like everyone else here." I walk to a door open it. The room is full of do many things you can use to create countless items. I toss you a key and say "welcome and goooood luck you are on everyone bad side today. So watch your back."

Ritsu Onodera

He pouts then takes Back his ipad where the chris is still then and his sapphiere is binded. He hears their conversation especially when his sapphiere tries to talk to chris. He said "my dear lady don't Be violent you'll Lose your beauty" Ritsu sighes since chris yelled back to sapphiere then puts it back to his bag "they're fighting like a couple Now" he pouts then walks to you "oh right why don't you tell me your name?"

Kira

"My name is not of your concern, just call me the name i gave you Kira or sir." I walk away and finish smoking. Then i walk over to Chris and say "Chris be nice to the new guys they didn't know any better." Chris then pouts and say "no promises." I laugh. Then i start talking to blue. "Blue i know you're there do you have a think for my Chris?" Knowing you are hearing the conversation too.

Ritsu Onodera

"Oh sir my master teaches to be kind to a lady so i won't harm her" he smiles while Chris glares to him. Ritsu laughes "well whatever" he zips his bag then looks at you "so what's now?"

Kira

"Blue it's not you I'm worried about doing the harm. It's her." Then I turn to you to answer your question. "Well i decoded the last bit of the information you received. It says the it's a list of names of people he experimented on. To put people's minds into machines to create the ultimate weapon. Turns out one of his creations over ran his experiment and killed him and is continuing to hunt for greater minds to become very powerful. No body will be safe. Not Chris or blue. Whoever he taken had a great mind. World class hacker maybe even greater than me. So i may need your unique hacking skills to destroy him. We are trying to create a virus to scrabble him." Saying while pulling up faces from the list and their life information. "Apparently he been taking people no one will miss homeless, hated, and run aways the list ends with two names. Sapphiere, blue and Josh worlds number one computer gamer and apparently secret hacker as yourself who lived alone with no friends." I then turn to you. "Tell me did blue come to you? Or just a coincidence? Which i don't believe in."

Ritsu Onodera

"Huh?" He tilts his head and looks at you "i make him by myself and his name is blue sapphiere well sometimes i split them like a twin but mostly they're as one" he rubs the back of his Head while blushing "i was a gamer when i was 5 and that time i started to build them you Know and i Began as hacker around 7"

Kira

"Ok then maybe you just ran into that name with your gaming and our never left your head. Which concerns me which mean since Josh was the last name he must be our rogue super computer mind. Well i checked into cop records more really smart gamers/hackers been going missing all over the world. What i need you to do. When you go to school get on Another computer or if there any cameras careful high chance you are on his list." I turn to Chris and yet talking to Blue "Blue i need you to be extra cautious with any hacking" then say to you. "Go home you got School tomorrow careful. I would let you stay with me to be safe but i have more work." Touch my watch to quickly and secretly tell Chris to keep a close eye.

Ritsu Onodera

"So do you think i'll be kidnapped too for unknown reason?" He tilts his head confusely. It seems he doesn't understand it at all "well whatever i'm going home oh can you Pay my bill in cafe too?" He smiles more like a smirks Then takes his bag and runs away where Suddenly all you the computer in your room lost their wallpaper and changes to blue sapphiere. Chris yelled loudly since sapphiere has gone from her bind

Kira

I smile and tell Chris "calm down just a prank." I then get back on my computer to keep my eye on someone who will never remember me since with the new information he is also a gamer and great with hacking also i fear for him. And tell Chris "please keep an eye on Chris." I go home after thanking robotic Chris waitress for her work and paying the bill. I get home my alarm is going off i rush to my room and turn on every camera i have and check files. It's too late Chris i remember who doesn't remember me is dead. I sink into the floor about to fall into tears. Days, then weeks pass haven't left my apartment. Then my door suddenly just opens on its own. And i show no reaction too depressed to care.

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu doesn't really have any problem at all with his job and school. He is 3rd years now and he even almost forget about you. That day as usual he goes home but he doesn't know someone is watching him and starts to follow him from back until Ritsu enter a street where noone arounds that person attack him from back and cover Ritsu's mouth with handkerchief until Ritsu faints

Kira

The person walks in as of in a trance hands me a note. That says "i want your brain too." I look up from the note and the person was gone. Chris alarms starts to go off. Then i here Blue talking to Chris in a panic tone. I then jump up her on my computer to figure out what is going on. Blue then tried to describe the person who had taken you. He says it didn't look human, forward an image. It was Josh but his body looked metallic with a mix of Frankenstein's monster. "He must be using the body parts of others that forms what he use to look like to move around at night. Those hands that cover Ritsu mouth are Chris's hands." I cover my mouth as in to be sick. Then notice Josh red eyes looks right the camera with a disgusting smile knowingly he let blue take that image. "Chris alert the others that does tracking. Have them track down Ritsu before it's too late." Then i receive an email video of you passed out locked up some where. (Thinks to self) "come on ritsu i need you take up send me a clue on where you are. While i try and hack the camera for location, but i need more information."

Ritsu Onodera

It takes around 2 hours for Ritsu to wake up. He takes a look around, it was room around 3x3 meters with all wall and floor painted with white. He looks up there are 2 air conditioner there and the room is so cold. When he looks up he also realizes that he's hanged with chain on Both of his hand. He takes a deep breath then looks down and realizes that he is naked too "oh shoot" he looks front and realizes there are 2 cctc there "good i'm being watched by perverts". Suddenly the door on his left opened, a person in white suit enters while smirking. He's followed by 3 person Who brought 3 cases. That man in white takes his chin then says "can you entertain me boy?"

Ritsu Onodera

He open the case and it fills with torture things and even drugs. Ritsu gulps slowly

Sunday

Kira

I looking at the video. Realize my note and you being capture was not related. So i let out a sigh of relief. The video blue showed the camera was altered to make me lose my mind. I zoom in closely to look down at the name tags on the white coats. Apparently they entertain them self's by playing with people's body. Kind of a very forceful none volunteer S&M. I then try and hack the camera for location. Then one the information pulls up. I see the location and hit my head with my Palm. I get up. Go outside hop on my motorcycle. Enter the cafe go down the stairs. Open the door. The people in the organization took the lab coats from the evidence room. To pull a prank. "Ritsu, don't worry i told you to watch your self. That you got on the bad side of the people here." I look down on the watch and say "So Chris you knew this? How about you blue? Was that video fake to get me out my house?"Chris then says "yes Blue just stuck his hard drive where it doesn't belong."

Sunday

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu isn't there when you checked him. He has gone from that white room for real. In that white room there is a big hole that cut perfectly and next to it there is a text wrote to the wall. It said 'your phone'. When you open your phone there is an email that sent with Ritsu's phone. It was a web address with a text 'we get your slave'. When you open that web, a cruel things has happened to Ritsu. He is fainted and hanged in a dirty room with several injures on his body

Kira

I use my phone to track where that email was sent from. It was sent from a public library but the image doesn't show you are at the library. One of tracker specialist from the organization. Drop a letter from the sky says they find you at an abandoned wear house by the coast which is hours away. If i don't hurry you be gone. Apparently they don't stay at New locations long.

Ritsu Onodera

After a while someone enters Ritsu's room again and inject something that seems drug to Ritsu and forces him to wake. That man smirks "so why don't you tell me about your organization little boy?" Before he let's Ritsu opens his mouth he punches Ritsu's mouth cause him to vomit some blood but Ritsu doesn't show any expression. He's calm and it pissed that man. That man takes his whip and use it to Ritsu severaal times. There're so many blood comes out from Ritsu's body but Ritsu keeps his cool. He isn't screaming at all

Kira

Im on my motorcycle heading to the wear house. As fast as i can with other organizations workers heading the same direction different ways. I look down at my watch and say "ok both of you find several ways to slow those people down." Talking to blue snd chris

Ritsu Onodera

Blue looks worried "kira-sama master is waking up anymore and he is so pale is he died?". In that room the torture hasn't stop now that man is still torturing Ritsu forces him to talk. Ritsu ignores him while he starts to lose his vision and become numb For not eating and drinking more than half a day until he hears some noise comes from the floor under him

Kira

There is a fight going on down stairs. Chris and blue are giving the greatest distraction until every one get there. "No blue he is not dead just weak. Keep it up the distraction. Ok." I think to myself "it's great how stubborn that kid is and strong. It's as if he trained for s situation before."

Ritsu Onodera

"Yes sir and master is in the room up there" during the ruckus that man who tortures ritsu finally realizes what happened. He drags ritsu out from that room after changed the chain with handcuff. He appears fromt he stairs then shoot once to ceiling and screams "quiet! The boy is here" he pull ritsu's head and points a gun to him

Kira

I finally make it there with other workers in the organization. The someone from our side shoot right at the guy. Knocks him out not kill him and while he falls you start calling down the stairs. I shoot a net to catch you before you fall to far. Blue then uses the mechanical arms in the west house to pick you up. Chris she grabs the guy. And everyone else starts catching the other people. I wrap you in a blanket and take you home and have one of our organization doctors watch over you. While i go to our holding facilities in the organization to beat the guy the way he tortured you get see who gave him the information.

Ritsu Onodera

But that man doesn't last long after an hour he has told everything that you need about an organization named Spirit who ordered him to take someone who's precious to Kira. While In the other room Ritsu is getting surgery went slow and dangerous at the same time. His right shoulder, knees and angkles are dislocated to prevent Ritsu from running. Half of his ribs are broken and some of that even rips one of his lung. It rips his heart but luckily just a little.

Kira

While after your surgery. I'm staying in the room you are in drinking coffee and having around for information about spirit. But barely getting anywhere. My brain is in too much of a frenzy too angry to really try. I then get up with my coffee. Take your iPad out my pocket and leave it next to you. Getting ready to head outside for a smoke.

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu is in coma for more than a month. his recovery went slower than doctors expected during how bad the torture was. it's not only giving him some broken and dislocated bones but also hypotermia and dehydration

Kira

Still slowly getting information. And the guy i tortured and who ever helped with torturing Ritsu all died. I get more information but. It's more coding. I take a break and finally sleep after starting up with no sleep for days.

Ritsu Onodera

That day something that you have waited has happened. Ritsu is finally wake up. He opens his eyes slowly. His vision is blurring and he doesn't really recognize that room until he looks at you "hn?" He seems trying to say something but he can't since he is still weak and fragile

Kira

I'm still a sleep. In a chair next to the window. Then i hear noise i wake up. Relieved you have survived. Instead of having you go throw that again. I stand up kiss your forehead. And shut your eyes cover your ears. Months has passed and i believe you remember nothing. Your scars are now of a car accident according to the ones around you and supposedly to you.

Ritsu Onodera

But Ritsu could remember everyting clearly like it's just happening. he pouts a little then says something in weak and low tone "what're you doing kira? "

Ritsu Onodera

"don't cover my eyes like this" he whispered again "let me see"

Kira

I look down at you "kiss of joy that you are awake and remember, but wish you didn't remember such torture." I then lean up "Do you need water?"

Ritsu Onodera

he nods slowly "did the doctor say i can eating a steak too? i'm hungry and how long i have been sleeping 2 days or more?" he looks so calm even though he just slept for almost 2 months like a dead person

Kira

"Well you can't eat that heavy. You can eat streak, but liquid form. Slept for almost 2 months. Few more days be three months." I walk towards the door turn around and say "blue missed you really worried. Try and talk to him while i tell the doctor you are awake."

Ritsu Onodera

"heh? 2 months?!" he pouts then looks at his ipad "blue sapphiere are you there or not?" he sighes while blue appeared and tolh him everything about how worried he was "well don't worry i won't die just like that baka"

Kira

While standing outside smoking i smile in relief. That i only lost one person not two. Then i walk inside open the door to your room. "I think i shouldn't have brought you into this situation. SPIRIT confused you to be someone every important to me. So I'm considering to possibly erase your memory, but still keep an eye out for dangers for you." I pull out a needle with a special formula to clear memories.

Ritsu Onodera

"No i don't need it that torture is nothing compared the last one so don't worry and more important thing don't make that face i want to slap you" he pouts while suddenly he coughes some blood "shoot" Blue and Chris stares from the ipad and they look so worried when chris moves to you and whisper "master if you make him forgot about you, you'll be sad again don't you?"

Kira

"Chris you been around Blue alot more calling me master." I smile and then say fine and the doctor walks in and change your medicine. And sits you up a bit too be more comfortable. I then sit down with a beer. "Well, fine i won't erase your memory. I made a good choice. You are just as stubborn as my recently deceased friend."

Ritsu Onodera

"Oh?" He pants slowly while pouting "yes i'm stubborn so what's the problem with it? Hnn?" He glares to you weakly. His face still looks pale and he is thinner than 2 months ago.

Kira

"There's nothing wrong, but there is a time and a place to be stubborn. You idiot. You have no idea how worried i was. If there was no injury to you i would of done it." Puts hands over eyes as if ready to cry. "Idiot"

Ritsu Onodera

He blushes then turns his back to you "sorry i-it just" he starts to cry before you "i thought noone'll come and i'll die s-so..." He cries more while coughing a little. The doctor works fast and helps him to lay down again and injects him something to calm him

Kira

"Let's just finish this conversation later." I say this While brushing my fingers throw your hair. "I give you this you are brave." And i walk out. To talk to Blue and Chris. "I'm going home to upgrade some work. More that he is able to wake up keep an eye on him for me." Chris then says "yes... sir but hurry back." Smiles "Don't worry I'll only be gone a couple of hours. Need a shower also."

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu sleeps again due to medicine's effect and still like that when you back but slowly he shows sign that he'll wake up soon.

Kira

I came back hours ago. Watched you sleep making sure nothing goes wrong with your healing processes. I start nodding off then the alarms start going off your heart rate stays sliding down. I jump up to grab a doctor. They Run in and tell me to stand outside the door. While standing there i can see the sun rising the doctor opens the door smiles and says "he's fine. Just sleeping some more." I go back in and drink my beer. Hours passes it's now closer to noon.

Ritsu Onodera

"I'm hungry let me eat please" he sighes while rubbing his stomach slowly. "Please?" He looks at you while tilting his head

Kira

"You can't have actual food to chew, but i can give you s broth to drink." I step outside the door to the cafeteria grab a broth. Come back a few minutes later. Sits you up puts a straw in your mouth.

Ritsu Onodera

He drinks it slowly "chocolate?" He blushes then drinks faster like a kid. After a while he has drunk it all. He looks at you and smiles for the first time "thank you kira"

Kira

"I figured you want something sweet to drink not meet flavored juice and you are welcome." And smiles. "Need to keep resting so your healing can actually happen."

Ritsu Onodera

"Yes i know" he closes his eyes while smiling "well what'll we do once i'm better hn? Hacking competition?" He chuckles slowly

Mirhanda Cooper

6/15, 10:55pm

Mirhanda Cooper

I smile "yeah, a hacking competition sounds fun or games." I sit back down on my computer. Taking a break from digging up information. So me, Blue, and Chris play League of Legends to kill time, but wasn't even working. Two super computers and a hacker. I sigh. Blue and Chris kept playing competitive couple. I grab a book while constantly looking up at you sleep.

Ritsu Onodera

6/15, 11:01pm

Ritsu Onodera

"Mouu i'm bored do you have something that i can do with this weak body." He watches you played and getting smashed all over "you won't against our new couple you know"t

Mirhanda Cooper

6/15, 11:13pm

Mirhanda Cooper

"I can sit this computer on the table and maybe we can all play, but with our brain the game is way too easy. Plus the super couple are too competitive won't take their time in the game." I set up the computer in front of him. And i get back on mine. Blue then shows up on the computer i give you.

Ritsu Onodera

6/15, 11:31pm

Ritsu Onodera

"Well blue be ready to die" he smirks then joins the game as your teammate. Everything becomes easier while the couple is getting beaten by us completely. Ritsu smiles and pulls out another trick to finish them

Mirhanda Cooper

6/15, 11:39pm

Mirhanda Cooper

I laugh at healthy you are getting. Months pass with you in the bed. We play several games.

Ritsu Onodera

6/15, 11:41pm

Ritsu Onodera

While Playing more game. Ritsu reaalizes that it's so fun to have you watch his back and before he realizes he has gotten so close to you

Mirhanda Cooper

6/15, 11:50pm

Mirhanda Cooper

While watching you enjoy yourself playing games. You are able to finally get out the bed but just wheeling around and able to get some fresh air.

Ritsu Onodera

6/16, 12:15am

Ritsu Onodera

"Well this feels like forever". He opens the window and lets the wind enters freely while closing his eye "i really miss you wind and you too sunlight" he looks to the sky when you enter "what a nice weather"

Mirhanda Cooper

6/16, 12:50am

Mirhanda Cooper

"Yeah, I'm a take you out to eat i know you been craving some real food. What do you think?" I also walk towards the window

Ritsu Onodera

6/16, 1:55am

Ritsu Onodera

"I want chicken steak õk?" He giggles then takes his ipad "oh and i lost my wallet so you Have To pay õk?"

Mirhanda Cooper

6/16, 2:00am

Mirhanda Cooper

"Yeah your wallet is at home. Me and blue grabbed you Some clothes. Let's go eat some steak you brilliant kid." Smile and walks out the room. Trying not to have perverted thoughts right when you got just the slightest better.

Ritsu Onodera

6/16, 2:14am

Ritsu Onodera

"Yes and" he tilts hiis head when you're walking out "oi kira? Help me change clothes don't run away i can't do this alone" he pouts then throw a pillow that's on bed

Kira

"O, right help." I walk over to you lift up your shirt. My face starts turning red. Then i see your scars. Frown. "I'm just helping to take off your clothes. Help put the pants on, and shoes." I help you put on your pants touch one of your scars on your leg, then another.

Ritsu Onodera

"Oi?" He tilts his head confusely "why're Your face red like that hmm. Don't act Like you never see something like this we're Both men you know? Or do you feel wrong about the scar? How silly"

Kira

"Hmm?, it's nothing. Let's just hurry put your clothes on so you can eat. I need a drink." I stand up after helping you get dressed. Rush out the room. Sweating breathing hard. After that breather i walk in more calm. "Ready?"

Ritsu Onodera

"yes i am" he moves slowly in his wheel chair closer to you " by the way it's weird that you lose your calm so easily are you fighting with your girlfriend or something? " he stares at you

Ritsu Onodera

Kira

"No, just having off months." Walking together to the elevator. Push the down button. "How would you feel about grilled?" The door opens let you wheel in first. The site closes and moves. "By the way. I don't have quite the interest in women, it's technology and they guy i love is dead. So it's me and Chris."elevator Door opens

Ritsu Onodera

He stares at you while his eyes widen open "s-so are you gay?" he tilts his head confusely . he gaspes then looks down " sorry i don't know about it at all" he keep quiet until arrive in a grill restaurant

"chooses to keep

Kira

"You can say that. Yes." We walk into the restaurant. Waiting for a waitress to show us to our seat. "Order whatever you like. You had some tough months. You can even have dessert." I reach into my pocket pull out a box and slid it across the table to you. "Now you have your own advance watch that does Everything a computer can do. Plus more."

Ritsu Onodera

"oh thanks" he takes that watches and locks it to his right hand. it 's a little weird actually since Ritsu's not choose his left hand instead. Ritsu takes the menu book and reads seriously "hmmm a crispy chicken steak with chocolate milk and for dessert i'll take chocolate vaganza" he giggles slowly then throw the menu book to you 'your turn"

Kira

"I'll have a beer and make sure to keep those coming. Thanks." Then hands over menus to the waitress. Take no time for my beer to come to the table. The waitress brings my beer with a napkin which has her name and number. "Kimberly." Drinks beer sits number to side.

Ritsu Onodera

"just beer?" he tilts his head. he seems hate it " don't drink too much kira your brain'll numb you know" he laughes slowly

Kira

"Maybe some brain numbing is what i need." Starts staring out the window watching the cars roll on by. Not really day dreaming, but being cautious. Then your food arrives. I keep drinking beer after beer after beer. Then i get up to head to the restroom i hear a group off women giggling. Five minutes later i step out. They walk up to Me handing there numbers and names one by one. I sit down put those to the side.

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu ignores it and enjoys his steak that he has been waiting for so long. he takes the knife and fork and starts to cut it into bite size before poring it with the sauce then he starts to eat it "so delicious"

Kira

"Once you are done eating we have to get back. You have physical therapy tomorrow." I call over Kimberly and i finally order something other than beer. "Hey, sugar lips i finally know what i would like for dessert. I'll have a little bit of you with a banana split." She walks away giggly. Few minutes later she comes back with the banana split. I grab her site her on my lap and feed her a bite. I can feel the eyes of a lot of people staring, but slightly too drunk to care.

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu pouts since somehow that scenes throws his mood away. He finishes his lunch fast then goes to you and pulls kimberly away. He stoles your wallet and pays her then drags you away "come on kira we need to go home." He glares to you and forces you go with him until arrived on your apartment

Kira

I just let you pull me along. "You are getting healthy really quick. Pretty strong to be pulling me out while in a wheel chair." Laughs. "But in seriousness you suppose to go back to the hospital. Not my apartment. I guess I'll take you there later." I walk into my room to take a shower. I been in the shower for awhile. Walk out with just a towel around my waist drying my hair. Goes to the kitchen grab a glass of ice tea. Then sit on the couch. "Now, what is wrong with you?" While sipping tea.

Ritsu Onodera

He ignores you and Pulls you all the way. After that He is playing a game with his laptop when you're taking a shower and still doing it when you back and sits in front of him. "Have you waken up kira?"

Kira

"Yeah, what time is it? Didn't notice i fell asleep. Plus you never answered my question. What's wrong? You rushed out the restaurant pulling me quickly." I sit up rubbing my eyes. I feel asleep with my contacts. So i got up went to my room took them out and came out with my glasses.

Ritsu Onodera

He still plays his game "you're making a ruckus that's all" he pouts and looks so serious about his game. His hands moves and starts to play faster

Kira

I then walk up behind you and lean to talk into your ear. "You weren't jealous were you? How cute of you." I sit up quick and walk away fast as if i was never standing there. "You want anything to drink?" "Plus take a shower soon before we had back to the hospital. I can help you." You can't see my face but I'm smiling and laughing on the inside. Chris then talks to me from my watch "don't tease the boy." I say back "hmm? Chris are you getting soft i think Blue Has gotten to you." Then she yells at me i laugh

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu pouts then yells "who's jealous?" He continue his game, blue joins as well. He isn't answering your Other question. He seems too Busy with his game

Kira

I laugh. And just get me something to drink and step out to the patio to smoke. Think to myself (I'll just let the kid cool down. I guess i was causing a scene) then i tell into the apartment. "Ritsu take shower once you take a break from the game. Then go to bed it gotten late."

Ritsu Onodera

"I can't take a bath alone like this call a nurse to help me" he answers you slowly. His voice sounds lazy. After A while Chris is also gone and joins Ritsu's game While yelling about why Blue refused to join her instead

Kira

"I built a robotic water proof body for blue and Chris to help you out. While you are here. But I'll call a nurse if you want." While sounding relax.

Ritsu Onodera

"Oh the blue help me And chris don't peek and makes sure Your master too" blue nods and gone after He comes with his robotic and picks ritsu Up to bathroom

Kira

Chris then says. "Sir already left to get some fresh air. Sir may say weird things, but he is very kind and lonely. So don't worry about him peeping." Chris then shows up on my motorcycle and going threw my music list. "So the kid is doing alright alone?" I say to Chris. "Yes, sir even have the ad security on." I say "good, i needed air. So can you stay with the kid i just need to be alone." While riding for miles away from home i realize I'm low on smokes so i stop to a vending machine to buy a pack and run into an old friend who invites me to drink. So we sitting in a bar I'm only drowning tea. The old friend then asks me. "So how are you doing haven't seen you in awhile?." I answer I'm fine "just a lot has happened in so little time. Still drink to sleep." I then stand up to leave but just stand outside to some for a bit. Then the old friend follows behind. "Why don't you come over, i bet it's been awhile for you." I look up at the sky and say "no but thanks for the offer" while walking to my bike and heading back home. Then realize after awhile I'm being followed so i ride around in circles call Chris to cause a distraction so my home or organization can't be found. Then after a child his final lost whoever they were made it home. I get into the apartment exhausted. Sits on couch.

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu is sleeping on your bed and hides under your blanket while hugging your pillow when you back. Blue comes to your watch and. reported to you that the doctor has come and checks him. Everything is fine and Ritsu just need a good rest or maybe a holiday for now. After that Blue. Is dragged away by Chris for game. They left you alone

Kira

I stand by my bedroom door just watching you sleep. Thinks to myself (he doesn't look like a kid with a smart month) i then take off my shirt off and crawl into the bed. Noticed you took all my pillows and is hugging one of them. As if you smelled it. But i didn't try and think to much about it. I just went right to sleep. Set the alarm for 8am to cook breakfast so you can make it to physical therapy.

Ritsu Onodera

He doesn't realize that you're sleeping with him that night. His sleep seems good and deep. He isn't even moving at all since last night. After you finish cooking and entering your bathroom. He is still like while in one of your computer chris is yelling to blue as usual and as always. Blue just smiles then pats her head but she pouts then slaps him and moves to your watch and closes blue's access to it

Kira

I then go in and wake you up. "Come Ritsu you need to eat something before we go to your therapy." You still don't budge. So i have Chris set pour noises alarm to wake you up. You jump up breathing really hard looking really pissed. So i didn't enter the run and has Blue being your food too you and help you get together. You ate got dressed but you had the same pissed look on your face all the way to the hospital.

Ritsu Onodera

He pouts and looks to the window. He isn't even looking at you at allm. His theraphy goes long and slow. The doctor asks him to Stand and walk but it still went bad. His balanced and stamina is still weak. After around 3 hours the doctor lets him to go home after make a schedule with you

Kira

I don't try to say a word to you. Just seemed it wouldn't go anywhere. So we stop to a cafe i get a coffee."order whatever you like." And then i get on my computer checking up on the more addicted to games Chris. She normally didn't play games just worked. I smile that she is finally having some fun. Not so serious and babysitting me anymore.

Ritsu Onodera

In your screen chris is busy punching blue while blue is avoiding it all then hugs chris. And chris is replying him by yelling eventhough her cheeks is red. Ritsu is ordering noodle and after a while the noodle comes. He eats it slowly while pouting

Kira

"Now blue you're not trying to steal my little girl from me are you?" I smile and take a sip of my coffee. Chris push blue off of her but face is still red. "Great that you too are getting along." I look up at you While you are looking down at your noodles eating and think to myself (can't really say the same about me and Ritsu) i stand up pat you on the head. "I'm stepping outside for a bit." And smile. Before walking Off i turn my computer to you to shoe how great blue and chris is getting along.

Kira

My phone rings i pick it up. It's someone from the organization. Checking on how our recovery is going and asked how is it relationship is with each other. I say "it's OK he's like a little brother with a temper."

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu pouts then changes the wallpaper to be a rose garden. Chris is yelling again in the screen while blue is pulling her off then bows to ritsu and turns off the screen. Ritsu sighes and finishes his food

After a while ritsu comes out and throws the ipad to you "let's go home i'm sleepy"

Kira

"Fine." I sit the money on the table to pay the bill and pick up the ipad and computer. We leave and head back to the apartment. I walk trait out to the patio. Chris comes up on my watch while I'm sitting and smoking again with a cold beer on the talk. "What's wrong sir?" I didn't want to answer but still do "it's nothing didn't notice with stubbornness he's a spoiled brat. It's little having a little brother that's just temperamental." I finish my smoke but keep drinking

Ritsu Onodera

Chris giggles "is he like me? You sound like blue but he is cooler." After saying that she disappears because she knows that you'll blame her. Meanwhile in your room ritsu is laying on your bed and looking to the is sleepy but he can't sleep somehow. Blue appears in his watch asking something but Ritsu ignores him completely

Kira

I stand by my door. Then lay down next to you. "What's wrong? Is the recovery from the injury getting to you. You're not your usual self had spunk and great smart as remarks." Then lay over to my side towards you. "What can i do to help you more? Do you want to go back home?" While watching you stare at the ceiling. I touch your head. "I'm sorry kid. I should off left you alone i just saw greatness in you." While still running your head. "I see you as family like i do the whole organization. A little brother."

Ritsu Onodera

"I'm fine I just hate How you flirt around stupidly". Blue's watching them until suddenly he's dragged away by chris. Ritsu sighes with that scene and closes his eyes "you can call me whatever your brother or something I prefer rival though. He chuckles then takes a pillow and hits your face twice with it

Kira

I laugh. Then say "So you want my attention on you." Then i sit up touch my forehead. "You're just a kid," laugh "say we can be rivals until you become older." Then i kiss you on the forehead and asks chris and blue "would you mind if i join you in a game. Need to kill time. Clear my head as well."

Ritsu Onodera

He blushes and frozes "yo-you damn pervert! Why're you kissing my head?! Are you gay Or something?" He yelled to you loudly and hits you again with the pillow randomly wherever he sees a chance. While blue and chris laugh

Kira

"I did nothing wrong, but comfort you with my kiss." I grab you out the need carry you to the couch sit you on my lap. "Play a game with us." You are fighting back still hitting me with s pillow.

Ritsu Onodera

"Now what? You pervert don't treat me like that girl in cafe!" He slaps you with pillow again put me back to bed!" He yelled loudly

Kira

Laughing so hard. "I'm not treating you like the girl in the cafe." Lean into your ear. "You're much cuter, besides didn't you just say i didn't flirt so easily. So I'm a just flirt with you." Pat your head. "Since you're still a child i won't do anything inappropriate to you. Just sit you on my lap."

Ritsu Onodera

He pouts while blushing "i-i'm not a kid I'm 16 already you know" he press the pillow to Your face "just die! You stupid pervert old man"

Kira

I push the pillow off my face. Left you're chin look into your eyes "so you're saying you're a man now because you're 16." I lean in as if i was going to kiss you, but burst out laughing. I lift you of my lap and sit you next to me. To the kitchen to cook dinner

Ritsu Onodera

He pouts "only a pervert gay kissed a boy who is 16 years old baaakaaaaa" he shouts loudly hope you'll hear it. He takes Your ipad and starts to play a game beating chris and blue without any mercy until you back

Kira

I look at my watch while cooking "poor Chris and blue it's my fault he is showing no mercy." I pull out ingredients to make hamburger. Start cooking then 30 minutes in the food is almost done. Then i remember i have an old fashion home made ice cream. I clean and set it up. Once done doing that I'm setting out our plates to the patio. "Hey, once we are fine eating. Do you want to make home made ice cream? It's hot." Sits at the table outside. Then say "I'm no baka. I just like messing with you, you become more lively before you were hospitalized."

Ritsu Onodera

"Shut up" he still focused with your ipad smashing the super computer away. They're playing tekken 6 but it's hacked by Ritsu so it'll be 1vs2. He even used an unknown character and smashing them around, make them lost Their hp completely

Kira

I just sit and eat the food. Once i got done i just took your plate to the kitchen since you didn't eat. I then took off my shirt and grabbed supplies for the ice cream poured it in. And started cracking it outside on the patio. With some calming music Chris has started for me. So I'm just cranking and listening to music. My neighbor steps out and said high. Her face is red. "Are you making ice cream?" I look up "yes i am." Her eyes light up on excitement. "Um do you mind if i can help you?" I then answer "sure come right over." She knocks on the door i stop cranking grab a towel is really hot. I unlock the door Chris locks it back. I unlock again and pull the door before she could lock it again. She's wear some really small shirts and a mid drift top. While staring at my body. "Alright let's head to the patio. I'll let you crank." She follows and grabs the handle starts turning after awhile it was starting to get hard for her to turn so i lean in from behind her and help her turn it. "Alright it's done. I'll get the bowls from the kitchen." I step into the kitchen.

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu is still busy with your ipad. He's finishing his job that he left before because he is passing out for almost 3 months with your account. Blue is helping him too but he is slower compared to Ritsu.

Kira

I finish grabbing the bowl of ice cream. Me and the girl eating the ice cream. "Blue make sure Ritsu eats and i Our him ice cream in the freezer." I continue talking to the neighbor. "Who's the boy?" I look at her. "Let's just say I'm babysitting."

Ritsu Onodera

Blue in his robotic body puts the ice cream on the table then pulls the ipad off from Ritsu. As expected Ritsu glares to him while pouting "master please eat you can't drink your medicine you know" he smiles and puts the ice cream close to ritsu. Ritsu takes it and eat it slowly while suddenly Chris enter that room and yelling many things about you and your Neighbor. Ritsu tilts his head and asks "why're you yelling like that chris? it just a neighbor ignore her" he continue to eat while blue is busy calming her. Ritsu takes your ipad and sent a message to your watch. He told you to back to your room

Kira

I look at my watch. "I'll be right back." She then frowns "ok." I get up and walk to the room. Chris is glaring at me.

Ritsu Onodera

"Yow" Ritsu's lips is surround by some cream. He seems not realized it But he has eaten half of ice cream that you made. "Chris is angry and giving blue Problem do something kira" he continue to eat your ice cream while chris is yelling to blue

Kira

I walk up to you and lick the ice cream off the side of your lips then kiss you. "She's only upset and taking out on the wrong person. Because I'm not being honest." I look over to Chris she stop yelling at blue. Both starting at me. "Chris come with me." Chris shows up on my watch. The neighbor is gone nut knowing she saw the kiss. "Sir you're lonely i hate seeing you lonely." Then she starts crying. "Chris I'm not lonely i have you." I then walk back into the room. "Sorry Ritsu i said i wouldn't do anything inappropriate to you, but i knew she would stop using by the shock. You can hate me out call me a pervert. I will not be upset." Then walk out the room to clean up the ice cream machine in the kitchen.

Ritsu Onodera

"Stu-stupid what's that for?" He pouts then hugs his knees and starts to cry for reason that he can't even understand. Blue pats him slowly while chatting chris about what happened and asked what should he do with his master. Chris confused and looks at you showing an email from blue.

Kira

"Chris just let him be. He is just a child confused. So much has happened to him." I finish cleaning up the mess. And last down on the couch. I set my alarm so he has to be at the hospital tomorrow Afternoon. I lay there can't really sleep. Just laying there. Not sure what to do.

Ritsu Onodera

Chris pouts while looking at you from your watch "you're the worst master" she looks down. "You should be more honest like Blue since You love a naughty virgin kid who Only love hacking and playing games" she sighes. Meanwhile Ritsu is in your room, laying on your bed. He is hugging your pillow while crying so of course he can't sleep at all. He even forgot to take his medicine since this afternoon

Kira

I sit up. "You're making that up. I don't like kids, but i do feel bad about him crying. So I'll do what i can and make sure he takes his evening medicine. So you and Blue go on a date or something i got the kid." I walk into my bedroom sit on my bed look at Ritsu who is still crying hadn't noticed i walked in. "I don't know what to do. What do you want me to do or say. I'm sorry. If you want me to leave you alone i will. Do you want to go back to your home." While holding you letting you cry on my shoulder. "I'm just use to being alone and working. The people in the organization is like my family, but still i keep my distance in more ways than one." I sit your head up look into your eyes wipe the years of your eyes. Had you your medicine "take is Chris and Blue says you haven't been taking it. If you don't you'll never get better. Do you want to get better?"

Ritsu Onodera

Chris pouts again from your watch "I wonder who's calling him kid at beginning and who's the real kid here?" Blue covers her mouth and bows to you then kidnaps her somewhere gone from both of you. Ritsu is hugging you tight. He is starting to yell "baka baka you're. The worst is this how you treat a guess and a person who chooses to die instead telling your secret after being called your lover?!"

Kira

I look at you lean in and kiss you. "I'm sorry. This wouldn't of happened if i didn't find you. You wouldn't of had to almost die for OUR secret." I then kiss you again. Too worried of hurting you i stopped kissing you before going too far. "I promise you, you can be my love, but i won't do anything inappropriate until you are older. Now let's gets Some sleep and get you walking around again." We lay down and you lay your head on my chest. Didn't notice Chris or Blue never can back to see anything, but heard it all.

Ritsu Onodera

He leans his cheek and ear to your chest. He is checking about are you lying or not but he knows immediately that you're not since your heart is beating fast nervously. "I wonder if being gay is good?" He blushes then hides his face on your chest. His left is doing something with your watch locking those naughty couple so they can't hear them anymore

Kira

"What are you doing to my watch?" I look down at your face wanting to kiss you again, but i didn't. I just gently pull you closer to me. I take off my glasses.

Ritsu Onodera

"I just kick out 2 stupid couple who is trying to eavesdrop" he sighes then moves his head to your shoulder while suddenly his stomach sings a hungry song. His face turns red fast. "Ohh Shoot stupid stomach?!" He yells. While rubbing his stomach slowly then stares at you "cook now"

Kira

"Ok. I'm bring you something to eat." Kissing your forehead. I get up her your good prepared. Come back. "You should of been eating instead of starving yourself because you were upset. Such a kid." I laugh "you want me to feed you. Like i did Kimberly. Of course like i said you're much cuter."

Ritsu Onodera

He pouts then open his mouth "aaaa" but after a while he realizes the the food hasn't yet put to his mouth. "Ooiii? Kira hurry up I'm hungry?" He takes a pillow and throws it to your face while you're laughing out loud

Kira

"Sorry couldn't help it. Sitting there with your mouth open." Finally i start feeding you. You finally finish your food. "Go brush your teeth. Now"

Ritsu Onodera

"Yes" he pouts then moves to his wheelchair and goes to bathroom to brushes his teeth. After that he comes back and lays beside you "good night"

Kira

"Good night, sweet heart." I chuckle. Then i kiss you passionately. Then you lay really close to me and we fall asleep

Ritsu Onodera

"Oh shoot" he pushes you until you fall from bed while blushing more red than usual "ba-baka you make me not sleepy at all now!" He yells loudly then pulls your blanket to. Cover him completely

Kira

I laugh "I'm sorry i won't do it again. Good night."

Ritsu Onodera

"I-if you want to do something li-like that ask my permission first". He takes a peak before hiding again not Letting you join him Under the Blanket

Kira

I smile then crawl back up in the bed. Look over at you hiding under the blanket. "If that is what you wish." I close my eyes. My watch then goes off its morning i get up to take a bath. Since blue and Chris cooked the breakfast i didn't have to. "Hey Chris wake up Ritsu so he can eat then take his meds. Thank you."

Ritsu Onodera

Chris stares "why don't you it by yourself" she giggles then runs Away Before you can respond her. she wake Ritsu and it doesn't work since Ritsu is as stubborn as usual. After a while Chris comes back while crying "he blames me"

Kira

Still sitting in the bath tube. "What is he blaming you for?.

Ritsu Onodera

"He said he doesn't want to wake up. He even throws your Pillow to me" she looks down while blue is patting her head slowly. "Well master always Like that if he has trouble". Blue said

Kira

"Well then i have an idea." I get out the bath wet and naked. Walk into my bed room. Pull the sheets off of you. Start taking off your clothes pick you up and head to the other bathroom. With larger bath. Sit you down and start washing your back. "Do you need help washing other parts?" I chuckle

Ritsu Onodera

"Oh shit put me down! I want to sleep!" He yelled at you and tried to kick and punch you " you pervert! Don't take off my clothes!" He yelled louder since you took off his clothes. he tried to kick your face when you pick him up. After you put him in bath and started to wash him. He's calming down while pouting "pervert"

Kira

I smile. Climb in with you. Sit there and relax. "Its not perverted if I'm giving you a bath And I'm just in here with you. You shouldn't be so grouchy with your lover in the the tub with you." I smile with splash water on you

Ritsu Onodera

He blushes then splashes the water to you "I thought you said I was still a kid and not worthy for you before. What's with that change of attiitude hnnh?" He pouts while Looking at you. He splashes the water to You again faster not giving you a chance to answer him

Kira

I'm splashing back being a big kid. Then i wrap my arms around you. "I never said you weren't worthy i said you're a kid, but we both have some growing up to do."i let go stand up. "Let's get out." I lift you out the tub. Dry you off rubbing all over your body with a towel. Then dry your hair. I then dry myself right in front of you wrap the towel around my waist. I help you get your clothes on.

Ritsu Onodera

He moans a little when you rubbing his private area with towel. But he hides it by covering his mouth. It's a bad idea Actually since his face is red and still like that after you help him wear his clothes "i-i'm hungry" his voice sounds shaken not like as usual

Kira

"Ok blue and Chris made breakfast. Come eat outside with me." I think back to drying you off seeing your face turning red and hearing a quick moan. I look at you after that thought and smile looking at you.

Ritsu Onodera

He blushes "le-let's back to your room I want to eat There" he isn't looking to your eyes while talking. He always does. It actually but this time sometheing is different. He Is doing it because he tries to hide his red face as well

Kira

"Why do you want to eat in our room?" But i grab our plates and head to our room. I'll just set up An area in the room to eat. "Blue grab Ritsu meds so he can take them before the hospital.

Ritsu Onodera

"I-i just want to eat there that's all" he pouts while blushing and hugs you tight "hurry up"

Kira

"Ok." I smile. "You're too cute when you hug me tight, blush and that cute little moan you tried to cover up." I laugh. "You must of liked my touch." We are finally in our room. "You said i can only do things with permission."

Ritsu Onodera

"Ba-baka you misheard it" he lays on your bed and hides under your blanket "I'm not a girl I wouldn't moan with man's touch baka and that's right you need to ask me first"

Kira

I smile walk up to the bed. Lay down behind you under the blanket. I start to slide my Hand down to your private area start paying with it smile kissing your neck. "Can i touch you like this and kids your neck."

Ritsu Onodera

"Ahhh s-stop" he moans slowly but he isn't answering you at all. He closes his eyes then takes your pillow and tries to Hit you with but he can't since you Start to squeeze him and it makes him feel numb "s-stop don't tease me like this I-i'm a man you know"

Kira

"O you're a man. Then don't hide how good you are feeling. But if you really want me to stop them say so." I'm holding you close to my body which is still only in a towel. I then sit you up sit you on my lap and still playing with you

Ritsu Onodera

"Al-alright wha-whatever" he blushes then Looks to other side "do what you want i-i won't let you get what you wished from me. He pouts then shows his tongue to you "I won't lost in this game"

Kira

I then stop what i am doing pull your pants up. Go wash my hands then sit down to eat. "I won't do it, if it's not what you wish your own feel will. Just come on and eat you have to be at the hospital soon. Since you were able to kick me you should be able to walk soon."

Ritsu Onodera

He pouts "coward" he takes his bowl and starts to eat slowly. He takes longer than usual but he finished right in the time to go. In car he just closes his mouth and keeps pouting all the way

Kira

We then make it to the hospital we then walk in and you leave with the doctor for your physical therapy. I step back outside to smoking. Looking up at a plane fly by. Thinking to myself "i shouldn't of went that far."

Ritsu Onodera

When you Wait. You heard a loud voice comes from the theraphy room when you rush in Ritsu is fainted near the window with some bloods coming out from his head. The doctor is giving him first aid. Near Ritsu there is some scattered piece of glass.

Kira

"What is going on, what happened?" I looking around from some kind of clues hints for anything.

Ritsu Onodera

the doctor looks at you "o-oh sir it just he is forcing himself too much. He isn't in condition to it so he trips and his head hits the window. He seems not focus as well"

Kira

Hours past you wake up from your new injury. We are back at home. "What is the matter with you. Your doctor says your not focused and tripping." I look away ticked off. "Are you trying to make me never stop worrying about you." I walk away to the kitchen grab a beer and sit outside. To mad to even say anymore. Chris shows up on my watch. "Sir, you need to be less harsh with him." I look down at my watch "this is coming from you?" I then get up pick you up take you to the bedroom. Lay you on the bed. Lay down next to you "What is your problem why aren't you focused?"

Ritsu Onodera

"I don't know" he rubs his new injured slowly "I just want to be able to walk soon. That way I can leave from. This apartment and stop making you worry as you hoped before" he turn his back to you and hugs your pillow. His tears start to wet your pillow but he hides it from you "I'm just a naughty kid who's fooling this world with computer that's all"

Kira

"So be honest with me. Do you really want to leave or you Saying that because you believe i want you to Leave?" I then turn you back to me. And hug you

Ritsu Onodera

He cries in your hug "baka you want me to go right?!" he punches your chest weakly "baka you should never save me since the beginning. Just Let me die or sold to those pig as slave "

Kira

"I could never do that, let you leave I've gotten so comfortable with having you and Blue here. I couldn't let you die who would have my heart of you die." I lift your chin and kiss you. "You say not to do anything without permission, and say you don't care do what ever i want. I can't do that." Start kissing you again but passionately while my hand is sliding up the back of your shirt. "You are one complicated kid, well like i can talk." Laughing.

Ritsu Onodera

"Baka" he puts his hands on Your cheeks and staring at You for a while. "You damn baka pervert. You're not even telling your real name". He pulls your cheeks closer to him and kisses your lips. "I'mm stupid for loving this baka damn pervert who couldn't even tell me his name but act lovey dovey to me" he pouts then turns his back to you again

Kira

I blush "My name is Yukio." I then look at you. Turn you towards me. "Love you say." I kiss you, slide my hands slide my hands down to your private area. "I guess i should finish what i started. I will make you officially my lover." I stick one finger in the back way while still messing with you.

Ritsu Onodera

"Ahhh o-oi w-what're you trying to do?!" He moans while holding you shirt tightly "s-stop I'm sensitive in that are do-don't touch it like that"he pants slowly while blushing. He hold your hand tries to get it off from his private area

Yukio

I then slide in two fingers "i need to get you prepared for me and you to become one." I then smile "kiss me again." I sit us both up have sitting towards me legs open over my lap.

Ritsu Onodera

"Ahhh" he moans more as he feels your fingers enter him. He puts shis hands on your shoulder holding it tightly "ho-how we become one like this?" He puts his head on your shoulder while panting

Yukio

"Kiss me and I'll let you find out. First the off your shirt."

Ritsu Onodera

He kisses you slowly "do-done what's now?"

Yukio

My towel which has already came off you can see my private area. I lift you up and slowly try and slide myself in.

Ritsu Onodera

"Ehhhh do-don't i-it's dirty". He hugs your neck and closes his eyes. His face is completely and it's shivering since it's his first time.

Yukio

"I'll do it slow. Since it's your first. I then start kissing you. And start moving my hips. Up and down real slow

Ritsu Onodera

"Nnhhn n-no i-i'm not ready" he blushes more while moaning " I feel so hot and m-my uggh i-it'll explode I can't do this longer ki-ki eh yu-yukio" he hugs you tighter while he starts sweating as well

Yukio

I then stop and smile. " I'll stop for today, but know now you are mine and only mine." I stop moving kiss you pull out but still kissing you.

Ritsu Onodera

"Ye-yes" he pants slowly then kisses his eyes and focus kissing you back "thanks"

Yukio

"Well seems like we gotten all sweaty so, do you want to wash up with me before we sit in the tub?" Chris then shows up on my watch giggling, Blue then pulls her away and leave a message. To me "maybe you can take young master on a date. Since it's now serious." I blush "h-how would you too know that. You've been listening in?" I scratch my head and think to myself (and I'm called the perv) i stand up and reach for your hand for you to come with me.

Ritsu Onodera

He blushes more since he could hear Chris's voice from your watch and she's even laughing at them "oh shoot were those stupid couple listening to us all of this time?!"He grabs your hand and tries to pulls your watch off "I'll kill them!"

Yukio

I smile "yeah. Can't take my watch off only i can." I lift you up"kill them later."kiss your forehead. "You're cute embarrassed." I look down my iPod because i see them and wink. Chris blush mouth open. Blue turns his head and grabs Chris hand she jumps. "Let's go clean up. My new found thing lover. Smile at your cute blushing face.

Ritsu Onodera

"Mouuu let me kill and delete them!" He stuggles a little but stops when you kiss his forehead. He looks down then kiss your cheek as return.

Yukio

Once we got into the bathroom i take your clothes off. Then realize i was already naked, but i Ignore the thought and start washing your back. While waiting your body i can't help but look at your scars. Once i got done i hand you the shower head to rinse the soap. I walk away to the other shower head and start cleaning myself stick my head under the water and pictures of you stuck in chains, blood, and seeing you in that Coma starts flashing in my head. I grab my forehead i was starting to get a headache. So i turn off the water turn around and see you standing. Looking at me. I'm in shock from the site.

Ritsu Onodera

"Are you Ok?" He looks at you and realizes that You're pale "yukio?" He looks at you and worried. He wants to walk and hugs you but he knows that it's impossible in his current condition now

Yukio

"Shake my head no it's fine. It's great you can stand. Making great progress." I smile walk over to you pick you up. Sit you in the tub, i sit behind you. Wrap mmHg and around you. "You wanna go on a date tomorrow?" I just thought of a great place there is a gaming contest the world's greatest players.

Ritsu Onodera

He turns his back to you. He looks so excited. "Game competition? Do you mean the team one? With 2 person?" His expression shows how happy he is. "Yosh I'm gonna kill them all hehe" he smiles happily but he seems didn't realize that you were asking it as a date as well

Yukio

I laugh so hard at your excitement. "I knew you would like that idea." I lean my head back and look up to the ceiling watch the stream fill the room. "We'll go tomorrow after we eat brunch at the café." I look down at my watch. "I'll call Kimberly to make a reservation tomorrow. Around 10am."

Ritsu Onodera

"Yosh I'm gonna kill them" he laughes happily then hugs you tight "we'll make a perfect team because noone can beat us"he chuckles more "so what's the game about yukio?"

Yukio

"Capture the flag. Gave creators that came together created the contest using there on characters from all the games they created. So we'll be able to choose whoever we want to kick the other teams butt. Best part there is no limit on who gets to be on our team." I smile actually just excited too. Just hiding it better. "You have to go to bed on time kid. I ordered pizza tonight before we go to bed. So let's get out the pizza should be getting here soon. Touch my watch "Hey, Blue can you come get Ritsu i don't think I'll have the strength right now. Sat in the heat to long."laughing

Ritsu Onodera

"Alright We don't need anyone else both of us're more than perfect" he giggles while blue is coming and helps Ritsu to wear his clothes and carries him to bed "hurry up yukio let's watch movie ok?"

Yukio

"Ok" i smile get out the tub. Wrap a towel around my waist here someone knocking. I step out the bath room grab my wallet off my dresser. Open the door it's the pizza a female delivering. I take the money out my wallet the towel falls. I didn't feel it, see the look on face really red and shocked i look down. Laugh "sorry about that Sweety." She giggles "no problem. Are you single?" I pick up my towel just sit it on my shoulder. "Sorry miss but my heart is in the bed waiting."wink. She's embarrassed "you can join us."i stop. "I'm sorry just joking." Give her the money she hands over the pizza with the her number. "Thanks for the showing." Smiles turn walks away wave. Walk into the bed room sit the pizza on the counter. Then put on boxers. Chris shaking her head at me from my computer.

Yukio

Blue messages "no shame."

Ritsu Onodera

Ritsu pouts since he is watching it through your watch. When you open your room's door a pillow is flying right into Your face. After you take it off You see Ritsu is pouting while Chris's staring at you "you're the worse" she said. "Ignore him Chris I can't possibly win from a girl you know I'm a boy after all" he pouts then crossed his arms on his chest "baka pervert why don't you ask blue to take it instead of showing your body to that girl"

Yukio

I sit on the bed. Look at your face i can see how upset you are. "Sir i know you can bee a scatter brain when it comes to anything that's not computer related. But still you're the worst." I then get up grab some plates. For the pizza. Come back in you throw another pillow at me. "Would you stop throwing pillows at me. And eat." I put a slice off pizza on a plate for you and sit it on your lap. "You have it wrong anyways. You have no competition with any girl." Touch your cheek. "You are mine and only mine. So let's watch a movie."

Ritsu Onodera

He pouts "yes I'm a person who can jealous easily in everything that I love like games and hacking and.." He stops and blushes "s-so keep that in mind and blue have you stolen the new film that I asked?" Blue bows and the film starts

Yukio

"Ok, I'll be more careful. I've been thinking about this for awhile. Why did you put your watch one hour left wrist and not your right?" Sit back against the bed and start drinking my beer. I grabbed out my mini fridge.

to be continued...


End file.
